Wrong time, wrong place
by Maseymoo
Summary: His eyes, they were a soft golden-brown, gleaming despite being shaded by his hood, always alert. They were hunters' eyes. He was a predator and he knew it. And the way he looks at her...You are his prey, now run. Run or fight or die!
1. Chapter 1

**_NOTE:_ First ever fan fic, please be nice and please reveiw. Thank you. (None of this is mine except Katy)**

**And sorry in advance if this completely sucks (bad plot, story, description, characters personality, dialogue, spelling, grammar etc.), I suddeny take a U-turn with my style of writing or if I just waffle on about nonsense.**

She got out of the shower and dried herself. She put on some lose PJ's and wrapped the towel round her hair like turban. She looked into the mirror. Plain brown eyes, a 'strong' nose, as her mother would put it, small thin lips and a tinsy bit of her hair chestnut hair poked out from under the towel. She sighed.

_That's me, I guess._ She thought. _Plain, old Katy Felding._

Katy walked out of her en suite shower room, flopped onto her bed and sighed again. She lay on her bed for about 30 seconds with her face pushed into her technicolor bed sheets then got up to switch on her Xbox 360. The machine whirred into life and the little lights flickered in a full green circle, then three faded out. Katy turned on the TV and picked up the 360 controller from the floor by her bed, waiting for the dashboard to appear on screen she fell backwards onto her bed. Katy felt the wire leave the USB socket as she jerked the controller back with her. Swearing to herself, she got up to plug it back in.

_Got to get a wireless one._ She thought, irritated with herself.

Just as she pushed the little, grey plug into the Xbox a spark of electricity jumped from the white box to Katy's hand.

"Ah, cra-ow!" Katy cried.

She snatched her hand back and feeling slightly lightheaded she sat on the floor. Katy gazed at her hand. It wasn't wet, why was she shocked like that? The room seemed to close in on her and the edges of Katy's vision began to dim and everything started to spin and dance.

**Reveiw, pretty please, with ice cream, chocolate, jelly, cookies, fudge, cream and cherries on top.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_NOTE:_ First ever fan fic, please be nice and please reveiw. Thank you. (None of this is mine except Katy)**

**Sorry the last one was so short and bad. Or short and sweet. No, actually, it was _really_ bad.**

Her back was wet, whatever Katy was lying on was uneven and it hurt, digging into her ribs. Her eyes snapped open. She wasn't at home.

_Oh, shit!_ She thought.

Where was she? Was it a stupid prank her kid brother had played on her? It was dank, dark and definitely not home. Katy felt her heart speed up as she scrambled to her feet. She was in an ally, she'd figured that much out.

_Holy, crapping, shitting fuck!_

Katy stumbled forwards, one hand on the grimy wall to steady her. She was still wearing the PJs she put on, though now it was plastered to her back and the towel was still on her head, but she was wearing no shoes. The uneven cobbles and stone stabbed onto the sole of her feet and slime oozed in-between her toes. As Katy rounded a corner she saw a way out of the small, smelly street. There was sunlight, birds and people, the people were dressed funny and talked with a strange accent, but they were people none the less. She sped up, the light and crowd drawing her on.

Just as she was about to step into the warmth and bustling crowd, she was knocked back against the wall of the ally, Katy's head rebounded off the brick with a sickening crack. She yelped and put her arms to the back of her head; she blinked a couple of times to clear her vision and looked around to see who or what had shoved her. She saw a man in a long white coat and hood getting up from the ground, his hood was a bit dislodged and Katy managed to catch a glance of his face before he pulled his hood forward to cover it.

"Oh, my God" she said, beginning to panic.

Katy heard some shouting carrying over the general chatter in the street, her eyes widened in shock, horror, confusion. This man, the assassin, Altair, strode over to her.

_Oh, God. No please, I-ca-,_ even her thoughts couldn't function.

Katy whimpered, stepped backwards until she leant on the wall and closed her eyes tight.

"You saw nothing." He said it so simply, but it was forceful.

She could only nod. Katy heard a rustle of material and opened her eyes; she looked up and watched him disappear onto the rooftop. Just as soon as he was out of sight five men plunged into the ally way. They were dressed in chainmail, red tunic-type things, armoured boots, gauntlets, helmets. But the thing Katy was paying most attention to was the drawn swords. The leader of this little gang roughly caught hold of the front of her top and put his face right in hers.

"Which way did he go?" he asked fiercely.

"Oh, my God," she whispered, she was actually thinking _Oh, fucking hell. Oh, God! Oh, God…_

"Speak, girl!" the man ordered, spraying her with spit.

She cringed and closed her eyes, Katy was vaguely aware that the other four men had blocked any entrance or exit from the ally. The guard shook her and her head hit the wall for the second time, Katy cried out in pain.

"Th-that way!" she stammered pointing in the direction she had come from.

The man sneered at her and let go of her then barked a few orders to the other men, they all turned to look at him then followed him down the ally and around the corner in a fast jog.

Katy watched the men until she was sure they were gone, then she broke down. She fell to the ground and clasped her arms around her knees as she gently rocked forwards and backwards and hot salty tears streamed down her grubby face.

**Reveiw, pretty please, with a horse, gerbils, kittens and puppies on top.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_NOTE:_ First ever fan fic, please be nice and please reveiw. Thank you. (None of this is mine except Katy)**

Katy got up and wiped her grubby face, the tears were long gone, instead they were replaced by a feeling of dread and insanity. She sniffed and stood up, her mind resigned to the fact of this impossibility: being sucked into Assassin's Creed.

She let out a snort of laughter.

_God, my bother and mum will think I'm mad when I tell them._

Katy stopped at that thought. Her Mum and brother, she felt the tears well up again.

_What if I never get back?_

Katy wiped away the hot, angry tears rolling down her cheeks with the sleeve of her top. The baggy PJs she'd put on after her shower were soggy and muddy and stuck to her back. The towel Katy had wrapped around her hair had come lose and was draped over one shoulder and down her back. Shivering, she reached up to pull it round her shoulders like a shawl.

Katy attempted to take a step forwards but stopped as the uneven pavement dug into her already scratched, bleeding and bruised feet.

_I have to get out, I can't stay here._

She took another step and winced, and again. With each step there was a flinch as a stabbing pain shot through her. Out in the main street, the ground was a lot smoother but still, Katy limped on and glanced at the sky. It was beautiful, a light purple-pink mingling with a dark blue. It was dusk, and soon it would be dark, night time and she didn't want to think what might happen then.

_Maybe if I fall asleep! And when I wa-_

'_**If**_ I wake up, I will be back home' Katy said aloud.

Continuing the gruelling task of walking, she started looking at the houses, the wrecks, on each side of the street. Some were tall and made of smooth yellow-brown stone, other were small wooden things that looked unkempt some were falling down. Katy knew most of these ramshackle houses weren't lived in but as she glanced through a wall of the third one she passed.

'I could spend the night in one of these' she thought out loud.

_It would have to be a bit cleaner than this one, though._

Katy walked on, shaking in the cool evening air. She peered into every run down house she passed, oblivious to the curious and suspicious glances she got from people and armoured guards.

Just as twilight was beginning to rush away and let night take it's place, she finally found one that wasn't as bad as the others, the walls were mostly standing, it had a roof, there was a fine coating of straw and hay on the floor and it smelled musty rather then mouldy.

Katy walked in through the empty door frame and kicked the straw into the far corner of the one roomed house. She found a large piece of cloth under the brittle hay.

_Brilliant I can use this as a blanket._

She put the blanket over the pile of straw she'd made and tucked the corners underneath to make a mattress-type thing and sat down on her creation. Katy crossed her legs and began to inspect her feet, but she was jumpy, every small night sound or foot step of the guards outside she looked up at the door, around the room and up at the roof.

Katy pulled glass and small stones out from the bottom of her feet, then there was blood. It stopped after a while; she'd torn her towel into strips and used them as bandages.

She lay back on her make shift mattress and closed her eyes, the events of the day flashed into her mind. It made her feel sick. She dreamed.

...

At 10:00 this morning she had woken up thinking it would be a bog-standard Saturday. Her friends had called at 11:00 saying they were all going to the park tonight and if she wanted to come, she accepted the invite. She had lunch at 12:30 then she went in the shower .When she got out, she turned on the Xbox then she was here, and she ran into Altair.

She cringed at the memory.

_God, I thought he would stab me in the neck, kill me or something._

Then he ran up the wall, onto the roof. The guards next, they came in all metal and stink. Rust and sweat and rotting flesh. She gagged.

The sky, she remembered the sky.

_Beauty in such a vile place._

She envisioned the blood, her blood, dripping to the floor and congealing in dark crimson pools among the straw.

Her blood, her life, her death.

Water, it rose up to her chin. It kept going, she couldn't keep her head above the water, she was being held down. Laughter, people were laughing at her pains, her struggles.

_Why won't they help, oh, God, __**help.**_

Her breath, she couldn't breathe. She kicked and punched, the water kept rising and went into her mouth, down to her lungs.

_Can't..breathe, drowning. __**Help me.**_

Her thoughts incoherent, she flailed to get air into her lungs but breathed warm water instead. But she stopped. It was like honey, then holding your breath, another breath and the warm water flowed into her chest. Everything stopped as darkness enraptured her as she sunk into the waiting arms of bliss.

**Review, pretty please, with computers, Macs, Xboxs, Nintendos, Playstations and free interwebs on top.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_NOTE:_ First ever fan fic, please be nice and please reveiw. Thank you. (None of this is mine except Katy)**

Katy took a breath.

_Wait. What?_

She moved slightly as the straw stuck uncomfortably into her back.

_Straw?_

A trickle of sweat rolled down the side of her face.

_What the __**hell?**_

Her eyes snapped opened and she gasped, taking in huge gulps of air. She felt around, blinded by the bright light streaming in through the door and window, and found a wall, dry straw, her hand landed something cool and sticky.

Katy blinked several times to get used to the light and looked down at her hand. It was covered in _blood._

She was shaking.

_Whose blood was it?_

Her gaze shifted to the floor, there were two puddles of the stuff, and on the blanket, blood soaked in. Katy remembered last night, glass and stones and blood.

She retched.

Pushing off the firm straw mattress Katy tried to put her full weight onto her sore feet. The straw on the floor gouged at the scabbed cuts and opened a few of the wounds, she tracked footprints of blood out onto the street. Katy looked around the outside and figured it was around midday, very small shadows and few people were out in the scorching 12 o'clock sun.

Katy wandered aimlessly, her thoughts were racing but they couldn't process anything.

_Assassin's Creed. An Xbox game. I'm__** in**_ _it._

And the dream, it felt so real.

_I've drowned before, but the blood._

'The blood was new' she said aloud.

A couple of people in the street turned to look at her, Katy noticed this.

_They must think I'm mad, crazy._

She snorted, ducked her head and sped up.

As she walked on, Katy heard a bell toll somewhere deep in the city. Her eyes widened as she realised what it meant. She turned to face the direction the sound was coming from and started running towards it.

Katy reached the origin of the tumult, people running and screaming jostled past her trying to get as far away from this place as possible. She tried to see through the crowd.

_Come on, my toy soldiers, my Flying Eagle. Where are you?__** There!**_

A large throng of guards where surrounding a lone figure in white. One by one they lunged at him brandishing their weapons. Each time they failed their attack and were pushed back.

They seemed to take it in turns to attack him, too stupid to realise that if they all rushed him then they would win and the fight would be over sooner. She watched as he methodically dodged and countered their hits, seeming to know who would strike and where.

She watched in fascination as one man was stabbed through the stomach and the tip of the offending blade came out the other side of his body.

The skirmish was quickly over as the last of the guards dropped into a puddle of his own blood, the assassin chased after the fleeing target.

_Jeez, these people can move!_ Katy thought as she ran after them.

She kept a safe distance behind them so she didn't seem suspicious. She saw a flick of white material disappear around a half hidden entrance to an ally.

Thinking of her feet she slowed down as she reached the place he had disappeared. Katy pushed aside the small amount of over grown greenery that obscured the entrance and looked at the floor, this ally seemed less used, but it was smooth like the street, there were no sticking up stones or broken shards of glass.

So she pressed on following the shape of the path until she heard voices drifting from around the next corner. They were hushed so she couldn't make any of the conversation out

Katy halted and leaned against the sandstone building; she closed her eyes tightly and sighed.

_What am I doing here? Why did I follow him?_

She sank to the floor and clasped her arms around her legs, her eyes still closed. Katy was too lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear when the voices stopped.

It was the faint cry of an eagle that shook her from her musings. She looked up to see if she could see the bird in the small section of sky above the ally. Nothing.

Katy then looked to the ground and something shiny caught her eye. She reached out to pick it up, it was a coin, a goldish colour and not a perfect circle.

Suddenly the sun stopped streaming into the tiny street, obstructed by something. Katy looked up to see the cloud that was covering the blistering sun, straight into the eyes of Altair.

**Please, please, please review. It would be useful to me and will make your story better!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_NOTE:_ First ever fan fic, please be nice and please reveiw. Thank you. (None of this is mine except Katy) There are thank yous at the bottom!**

Katy gasped.

_Oh. My. God. You __**are**__ in trouble._

He just looked down at her.

_Shiiit!_

She looked down at his left hand, it twitched.

_Run! Run now or die!_

She looked back to his face. His jaw was clenched, his eyes angry and confused. Katy tried to get to her feet but only succeeded in falling on her backside. She blushed.

_Why are you __**blushing**__!?_

Katy scrambled to her feet and faced the assassin. She was painfully aware of the sudden recognition dawning on him. Then as though he was angry he let his guard down, he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall.

'Why are you following me?' he demanded.

'I-I'm sorry' She stammered.

'Answer me.'

'C-can't bre-breathe!' Katy gasped.

He loosened his grip around her neck, but he pushed his knee sharply into her thigh, stopping her from running.

_Not that it would do you much good._ She reminded herself.

Katy took a deep breath.

'It's hard to explain' she started, 'and I don't really know where to start.'

'Maybe from the beginning.'

Katy looked up at him scathingly.

'Or where you are from, you have a foreign accent.'

'I come from England.'

'The kingdom of the man who has taken Acre' he stated.

'What?'

_The crusades. Duh!_

'You are not aware of the Crusades?'

Her thought and his word synchronised.

She smiled up at him sheepishly and grinned, he glared right back.

'Why are you here? Are you a spy?'

'No,'

_Think quickly here!_

' Why would anyone recruit a mere woman as a spy?'

_Well done._

He breathed heavily out of his nose his nostrils flaring slightly.

His eyes, they were a soft golden-brown, gleaming despite being shaded by his hood, always alert. They were hunters' eyes. He was a predator and he knew it. And the way he looks at her.

'Oh, my God' She breathed.

_You are his prey, now run. Run or fight or die!_

'I'll fight' Katy said in a low voice

She looked up at him fiercely, his eyes narrowed. She brought her free leg up hard and he growled in pain as she made contact. Katy knew what would follow, his left hand moved so quickly it was bearing down on her before she could think. It looked like he was going to slap her, but Katy saw the blade flash in the sunlight and instinctively put her hand out to protect herself.

**This is the end.**

_Oh, fuck!_

***********************************************************************************************************************

**AN: Sooo that's it for a while, the story isn't finished and I'm not abandoning it! I just have a few real life things to sort out like school and stuff. I'm about a quarter of the way through chapter 6so that should be up in about a week.**

**Much thanks goes out to the following for reviewing and stuff(in order of date) : **

**Felgi (for reviewing and the first thank you for my littlebig difference!)**

** Derra (adding my story to thier subscription thingy!) **

**Derra AGAIN! (for reviewing and liking out my littlebig difference!)**

**FFNaru1234 (threatening to hunt me down and torture me if I stopped writing! O.o) **

**Thank you guys so much, any more reviews are very welcome !**

**Much love from MaseyMoo xxx **


	6. READREADREAD

Hi! *waves*

Good news peoples, chapter 6 is nearly done.

_**BUT**_ two things

Because 5 is a kind of round number I want to stick something between chapters 5 & 6. I either want to skip back nto the real world to see how Katy's family is ding or into the mind of Altair.

Please tell which one you would like me to do.

(I will go by majority vote, but both 'skips' will be done at some point)

Reviews. I've had 5 so far (yay), but they've all been good which means either my story is perfect (it isn't!!!) or you're all too polite to point out stuff. Even if it's a teeny-tiny thing, tell me!

Any kind of review makes me smile :)

Thank you and loves to all reviewers and subscribers.

Thank you and loves to everyone who has taken time to read my story.

MaseyMoo


	7. Chapter 6

**_NOTE:_ First ever fan fic, please be nice and please reveiw. Thank you. (None of this is mine except Katy)**

They stood there in stasis for what seemed like forever, however it was only a few seconds that hunter and prey were locked in this strange dance. In this short time Katy became aware of a few things.

She was alive.

_You must have-_

Both her legs were free.

_-caught his hand._

She wasn't being choked.

_You caught his hand!_

And she had caught his hand.

Katy felt his slight shift in balance and his muscles tense in her grip, bracing himself.

_For why?_

**In case you push him, so he doesn't fall.**

_Of course! So…_

**Push him!**

With that, her mind made up by these new thoughts, Katy grasped Altair's raised hand in both of hers and yanked her arms down. She side stepped and watched him crash into the wall and tumble to the floor.

Then she bolted, ran as fast as she could to get as far from here as possible.

Katy ran and ran.

Taking random turns, down streets, diving into alley ways and even through the odd house and out the other side fleeing as if pursued by demons.

She ended up huddled in a small alcove in an arcade-type thing.

Katy listened to merchants shouting that their products were best. It just gave her a head ache.

She was hungry, thirsty and her muscles were screaming for rest.

Katy had been sat there for about three hours, the sun hung low in the sky, it was much cooler.

The crowds that suddenly clogged the streets in the mid afternoon had dispersed.

Men were walking past carrying crates, guard patrolled, hands never too far from their weapons.

Her feet still hurt, less than before but she still sported the cuts and bruises. She pushed herself up and walked aimlessly past closing stalls and out of the arcade.

As Katy walked past a shallow pool of clear water she caught a glimpse of her reflection.

She looked like she had been dragged through Hell.

Her face was streaked with mud and sweat, her hair was knotted with bits of straw sticking in it and her PJ, they were once a light browny-grey colour. Now they were a dark, dirty brown with a smear of old blood down the front of the top.

_And you only had a shower yesterday!_

Katy closed her eyes, let out a soft moan and walked on looking for another abandoned house to spend the night.

***********************************************

**Chapter 6 as promised SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**Yeh, I hope you got my message please tell me what you want me to do! I've had nothing so far.**

**_#!!!*WARNING*!!!#_ There will not be another chapter until at least ONE person responds cos I'm out of ideas.**


	8. Chapter 7

**_NOTE:_ First ever fan fic, please be nice and please reveiw. Thank you. (None of this is mine except Katy)**

Katy lay back on the uneven stone floor, she wouldn't sleep tonight, but she could think about things. Like what's going on back home, how's her Mum, Sara, holding up.

_Probably panicking, she hates it if I don't call her when I go out._

**If you can call this 'going out'**

Her older brother, Jamie. Though he prefers James.

_He won't care, sat in his room playing on his computer._

**But he does care about you, you can see it.**

Her Father. She gave a quick laugh as she thought of the man.

_Doesn't even merit the title of 'Dad', always away on business._

**He says that, you know he's hiding something, something you know but your mother doesn't.**

Kel and 'Manda, her two best friends.

_They would wander why I stood them up, they'd hate me._

**If they're your **_**real **_**friends they won't.**

And Anthony, her current boyfriend of two years strong.

_God, I miss him._

**And he'll be missing you.**

_That's, like, the only decent thing you've – _

'My mind is having conversations with itself, I'm going crazy' Katy said to herself.

++++++++++++++SCHWEPP+++++++++++++++++++++

'Jamie!'

The teenage boy winced as his mother's shrill voice cut through him.

'What!?' He yelled back.

He waited, no reply.

Sighing, Jamie got up from his computer chair and stomped downstairs. His mother was sat at the kitchen table magazine in one hand, cup of tea in the other.

'Yeh?' Jamie say carefully.

'Don't be rude, James' She chided him, 'Have you seen your sister?'

'No.' He drew out the vowel sound but stopped when his mother glared at him.

'She said she was going out yesterday.' Jamie put in helpfully.

'I know,' the woman replied, setting down her magazine and mug, 'But she didn't come back.'

'Oh.'

'I mean, it's not like her,' Sara said, her voice rising slightly, 'She _always_ tells me she's going out, staying out, and she _always_ takes her phone.'

'Mum, calm down.'

'But, she didn't come back.' There were tears welling up in her eyes.

'She'll be fine.'

'What if she's been mugged?'

'She'll be _fine_,' Jamie insisted, ' She'd've just stayed at Kel's or 'Manda's or -'

He stopped talking when his mother shot him a look that could kill.

'They called me,' she said, ' Kel and 'Manda called me to ask why she'd stood them up!'

'Then I don't know.' Jamie shrugged.

'Your little sister could have been _raped_ or _murdered_ and you just – you just –'

Jamie watched as him mother broke down in tears, her shoulders shaking; she let out a despairing wail. He patted her on the shoulder and left her to her misery.

He went back upstairs to go to his room but as he passed his sister's room he went in.

The room was bigger than his, and it had an en suite shower room. He would have envied this, but he had full reign over the house bathroom as his parent's room also had an en suite.

Jamie walked over to his sister's desk, her mobile was there. He picked it up.

18 missed calls.

2 from the house, 3 from Mum, 3 from 'Manda, 6 from Kel and 4 from Anthony.

'Hm,' he tapped his bottom lip with the phone before putting it back on the desk. Jamie immediately grabbed again and looked through the messages, call history and media. All empty.

He then looked through her desk drawers, not entirely sure what he was looking for but found nothing of interest.

Jamie walked to her TV which was on standby.

'Not like her,' he murmured to himself.

He then looked down at her Xbox and snorted. It had 'Red Ring of Death'ed.

Jamie turned off the TV and unplugged the console before flopping down on the bed.

Secretly, deep down, he was worried about his little sister, she'd been out for nearly two days with no contact. Unless she had somehow got hold of a number for Dad who was away in Germany.

He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard the opening bars of 'Nymphetamine' his sister's new favourite song. Jamie leapt up and pressed the green button on her mobile.

'Hello?' He said urgently.

'Er, hi.' The caller replied nervously.

'Anthony?' Jamie asked.

'Yeah.'

'Do you know where she is?'

'No, if I did then I would have told Sara.' Anthony said tensely.

'Aah, my mum?'

'Yeah, she called last night.'

'About her going missing?'

'Yeah.'

'Look, I need to know about anything that might help.' Jamie said desperately.

' Kay.'

'Has she been acting weird lately?'

'No,' He sounded tired but Jamie pressed on.

'Are you sure? She hasn't said anything, done anything?'

'For God's sake, James, no!' Anthony shouted, 'I've been her boyfriend for nearly two and a half years, I would have noticed if anything was up and I would have told you or Sara!'

'Right, sorry, mate.'

'It's cool, it's all been crazy, just not like her.'

'Yeah, I heard that a lot.'

' I'll let you know if I hear anything.' Anthony's voice was tight.

'Right, see you.'

'Bye.'

Jamie put the phone down and sank back onto the bed, then got right back up again.

'Fucking hell, where are you, girl!?' He yelled and kicked the wardrobe.

He quickly stooped down and picked up the small book that had fallen from it, ignoring the throbbing pain in his foot.

Jamie opened it to a random page and read.

'Oh, my God.' He gasped, but read on, frantically flicking through the pages reading little snippets.

'Shit, what's been going on in your head?' Jamie went to tell his mother but stopped outside his bedroom door.

He looked down at the book, how could this flimsy little notebook carry _that_?

All that from her head, thoughts, feelings the madness.

He'd figure this out, on his own.

' I'll find you, Aikia,' Jamie said using her nickname he'd given her. ' I'll find you, Katy.'

**Dun, dun, duuuun.**

**Yeah, thanks for _not_ replying to my request.**

**Aikia is a where the name Katy, Kate, Katherine is derived from. Apparently it means 'torture'**

**'Nymphetamine' belongs to Cradle of Filth who belong to whoever (not mine) buuut they are ossim.**

**Review if you like. **


	9. Chapter 8

**_NOTE:_ First ever fan fic, please be nice and please reveiw. Thank you. (None of this is mine except Katy)**

This house was empty. No straw, no cloths or blankets. The only thing in there was a scared 17 year old girl trying to rock herself to sleep.

After several hours of shivering and not much else, Katy got to her feet and went for a walk. Each closed stall she passed she frantically searched for anything forgotten, Nothing in particular, maybe some food.

Katy was in luck, it seemed that one merchant had to make a hasty departure and left his stall. No one else had stumbled across this hidden treasure, she looked around, no guards.

I her search she found three different sized pieces of cloth, two were meter squares.

_For storing or wrapping things._

And the other was much bigger and cleaner.

_For wearing._

There were boxes under the display table, Katy tipped these out and found various trinkets, a small pouch of coins and a crudely wrapped parcel of food. That was all she needed, all she wanted.

She grabbed one of the empty boxes and put the money and food in the bottom, a few of the trinkets then the material to cover it up. Katy tried to lift it and failed, so she took one of the smaller pieces of cloth, tied it through a hole in the box and dragged it behind her.

**What to do?**

_Could try and get out of the city._

**No guards to 'protect the peace.'**

Katy stopped walking and sat down against a wall.

_Then what?_

**That's why I asked, you need a plan.**

'Oh, my God.' Katy whispered to herself. 'My head is talking to itself again.'

And what was weirder, the two thoughts seemed to turn and look at her before the darker ones, the newer thoughts seemed to back away into the depths of her mind, leaving nothing but the ghostly linger of a chuckle.

Katy got up again and trudged on trying to keep her mind blank, she didn't want the deadly thoughts back after she had striven so hard before to be rid of them. She walked through the streets keeping roughly to the same direction, eventually the girl encountered a wall different than that of any building she'd seen so far.

Katy took a step backwards, almost tripping over her box and gazed up at the impossibly tall, grey wall. She looked around in all directions she could. Left, right, up, behind and the tops of buildings.

A few people dressed in rags and guards lounging at their posts. Katy took the left hand pass and kept walking, but each step became a great effort. She was exhausted from lack of food and water. Desperately, Katy searched her box for the parcel of food, dug it out and unwrapped it. It contained a loaf of dark bread, a few chunks of dried meat and some strange looking fruit. She tore off a large piece of bread and wolfed it down then nibbled at a piece of the meat.

Now Katy's moth was dry, as though her saliva glands had stopped functioning. She collapsed on the floor as once again she welcomed the fuzzy darkness of unconsciousness, as it grasped at her failing body.

**__________________------------------------------____________**

**Huzzah, the block is temporarily over. I spent today on this chapter because I had nothing to do. I WAS SNOWWED OUT OF SCHOOL!!!1!!2**

**Anywho-ha, it's up there ^ hope you liked it.**

**I think I'll do the next chapter from out favourite assassin's point of view. **

**Thank you for the reviews. still no bad ones, grrr!**

**Cookies and milk for who ever sends me the first review with some helpful critisism. (- That doesn't look right. Is that how you spell it? One second I shall use the infamous Microsoft Office brb)**

**Hi again, it was right (Microsift Office belongs to Microsoft which belongs to Bill Gates or whoever)**

**Anyway, yeh, review for cookies.**


	10. Interlude season's greetings

So, it's been a while.

It's been hectic peoples! It's nearly Christmas, I've been revising like hell for my mocks in January and world war 3 just kicked off in my mother's front garden, so everything and everyone is a nit messed up.

Next, I have news and bad news and then some comforting news. Good news is that I'm two thirds of the way through my next chapter (in Altair's PoV, and it's very long), buut… I kinda lost the memory pen it was stored on. So that's the good and the bad, the comforting news is that I have a rough outline, plot and even a few drawings in my notebook.

*Sighs*

Um, so while I'm typing that up _again_ I'm gonna feed you all some random stuff. Like story background, why I decided to write it etc, etc.

I got bored when I was on the Xbox. At first I was playing Halo 3 and the Master Chief fell off a small cliff. And I went: WTF!? The Chief falls about 2 km at the beginning of the game and he survives yet this small drop… kills him. This so called "Spartan", a super human in super armour. Meh.

I tried some other games, bored, bored, bored. And then I stuck in Assassin's Creed. By this time I was looking for new and interesting ways to kill the "hero" of each game. So I made Alty jump off the top of that mahoosive cathedral in Acre. Fun. Then I took our favourite assassin swimming and with a huge thanks to the 'pants on head retarded'* NPCs who pushed me into the water. I drowned. I knew this as I'd fallen into that river trying to get the flag. But I can't get over it: an assassin that can't swim…

OMGWTFXBBQ!!!?!?1!!!??!!1!!!11!!!2

After several minutes of eloquent cursing and blaspheming I turned it all off and walked away.

These gaps appeared in my normally quite full life of going to school, reading, gaming and going out. '_I need to fill this unusual spare time' _I thought to myself_. 'Oh! I know, I'll write a story!' _

But what to do? I was stuck for ideas, then one hit me like a solid lead anvil dropped by God in the heavens himself! I would "borrow" a story and build it further! ('Clever!' *sarcastic round of applause*)

So which one should I choose? A book or a game?

I chose a game. (Duh)

Which game?

(Obviously) I picked Assassin's Creed.

I wrote a little bit and didn't like it, so I binned it. Then I stumbled upon this wonderful siteand got writing again, full of (kinda) new ideas:

Suck a youngish, fairly attractive girl into a game

Runs into the main character

She's scared shitless

Maybe a few more encounters

There's more but I won't put it down, that'll spoil the story.

And that is how my story came into existence.

Now I must away and end this extreme long windedness and write some more of my story.

Oh, and watch this Assassin's Creed review. It's as funny as, well, Yahtzee.

.com/videos/view/zero-punctuation/16-Assassins-Creed

(my account name is Ula, fell free to add me if you register, it's free and the forums are funny and you get a cool newsletter!)

NOOOTE!!: I'm not advertising The Escapist, I'm not getting paid for it but it's awesome so check it out!

Xbox = Microsoft

Halo 3 = Microsoft + Bungie

Assassin's Creed = Ubisoft

Yahtzee/ Zero Punctuation = The Escapist Magazine

Katy/ Story = Me!

Can't stop the Rokh, you can't stop the Rokh!

Have an absolutely spiffing Christmas and a fandabbydoozy New Year. I'll be writing again in 2009. Au revoir mes amis.

Love, MaseyMoo

xxx


	11. Chapter 9

**_NOTE:_ First ever fan fic, please be nice and please reveiw. Thank you. (None of this is mine except Katy)**

Once again Altair was running for his life, hurtling through the streets in the mist of dawn, his white coat billowing majestically behind him. There were few people in the streets at this early hour, making it more difficult to shake pursuers. He could, however, run much faster than them as he wasn't carrying heavy weapons or wearing metal armour.

So Altair needed to hide; benches were no good, too few people around and he couldn't risk the climb to a roof garden due to his wrist injury. All that was left to consider was a pile of straw.

Turning sharply to the left Altair entered a small courtyard and in the far corner was a trailer full of straw, the assassin made his way over to it and clambered in making sure he was well covered. A couple of minutes later the guards clattered into the courtyard and stopped. Altair listened, one was wheezing and it sounded as though another had attempted to sit down.

'Where did he go?' The leader asked.

'I do not know.' One of the squad said.

'We have lost him?'

'So it seems.'

'Damned assassins!' The leader shouted, there was a sound of crunching metal, grating stone and a grunt of pain. He had punched a wall.

The soldiers then started gossiping about their master, after a minute or two of eavesdropping, Altair decided it was unimportant and turned to his own thoughts, how he had injured his wrist and arm, how he'd been so careless…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_FLASHBACKNESS_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

He was fleeing, diving through the throng of people clogging the streets, turning randomly to lose the guards on his tail. One turn proved unsuccessful. Just as he turned into the ally, someone was trying to get out. The person was flung back against the wall and he fell to the floor in a controlled roll.

Altair turned to glare at the offending person. It was a girl clutching the back of her head, hasn't yet seen 20 years pass her by. She was perhaps a head shorter than himself with mid-length brown hair and foreign features.

The girl's eyes were wide, pain and shock mostly, but something else too. Her hands fell to her sides and she seemed to visibly shrink as he stepped towards her. She closed her eyes and cringed when Altair spoke.

'You saw nothing,' he said.

Now he was very conscious of the guards closing in. Altair stepped back then bounded up the wall and disappeared just as guards entered the ally. He didn't hang around so he had no idea what happened down there or why the guards ran off in a different direction.

"%"%"%"%"%"%"WOOTPASTTIMES=GOODTIMES"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"

Altair crouched down next to the now dead man, pulled a snowy white feather from his pouch and lightly brushed it across the man's bloody neck, but there was something wrong, he could sense it.

Leaving the corpse, the assassin stood up ready to move on and report back to the bureau, unless, of course, they had _another_ job for him. Altair walked back the way he'd come into the secret ally, as he rounded a corner he stopped.

A girl, some street urchin was sat on the floor playing with a coin, at the same instant, she looked up directly into his eyes. Hers were strangely dead for a second but then she blinked and the life was restored.

In her haste to stand she tripped and fell bringing a rosy tinge to her dirt streaked face. When she was on her feet, she faced him as an equal, not as a woman would a man. And that glint in her eye…

Altair felt his own eyes widen slightly as recognition dawned on him. Then anger. He clasped his hand around her neck and pushed her to the wall.

'Why are you following me?' he asked through clenched teeth.

'I-I'm sorry.' She said, struggling for air.

'Answer me.' Altair hissed.

'Can't b-breath!' she gasped, her eyes wide and panicky, her fingers clawed at his hand around her neck.

The assassin loosened his grip and trapped her leg at the same time. The girl gasped for air then started talking.

'It's hard to explain, and I don't really know where to start.'

Altair looked down at her, emotionless, but she was buzzing with activity.

'Maybe from the beginning.' He prompted.

She glared at him and their eyes met, he was empty, she was calculating, there was wild fear and blind panic and wisdom beyond her years.

'Or where you are from, you have a foreign accent.'

'I come from England.' She said, rubbing her neck.

'The kingdom of the man who has taken Acre.' The assassin said, more to himself than the girl.

'What?'

'You are not aware of the Crusades?' but even as he spoke the girl seemed to understand. She looked up at him sheepishly.

'Why are you here?' Altair asked her again. 'Are you a spy?'

'No,' she replied and after a short pause said, 'why would anyone recruit a mere woman as a spy?'

This "woman" as she called herself knew him now, to be an assassin, and even that was too much.

_She needs to be ended._ He thought.

She muttered something and he looked closely at her. She looked as if she had phased out of reality, turned in on herself.

'I'll fight.' She stated to no one, Altair was caught off guard. The girl brought her free leg up, it sent a shooting pain up his leg and side. He growled slightly and looked down, she looked terrified.

His hidden blade whistled through the air, but as if in slow motion she threw her hands up and caught his wrist. The girl blinked as she registers the fact that she isn't dead and should be, then the wild, detached look came back.

Before Altair could tug his hand free she grabbed him with her other hand and pulled him towards her, then she bolted.

He saw the wall, then felt it, his left arm taking most of the impact. The assassin sat on the floor making sure nothing was broken before he set off back to the assassin's bureau.

¬+¬+¬+¬+¬++¬+¬+¬+¬ISAFISH"BOB!"¬+¬+¬+¬+¬+¬+¬++¬+¬+¬+¬¬¬+¬+¬+

Then he was here, of course Altair didn't tell his brother assassin about the girl, there would be questions and he didn't want that. It would mean admitting his failure, and Altair was too proud for that.

He noticed that the background noise of the guards has disappeared. Carefully climbing out of the trailer he shook all the straw out of his coat and set off back to the bureau. Turning left/right he noticed something on the floor, it looked like a dead animal.

As Altair got closer he saw it was a person and a box, and the person was breathing! He stopped alongside the figure and turned it over; it was female and on closer inspection…

'You!' He exclaimed dropping her onto the floor.

The sharp crack on the back of the skull was enough to wake her.

'Please help me.' She said in a raspy voice, not bothering to open her eyes.

'Who are you? What are you here?' Altair asked desperately.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and locked on him. Slowly, very slowly, she moved until she was leaning on the wall.

'My name is Katy.' She explained in barely a whisper. 'I don't know why I'm here.'

_Finally a semi-straight answer._

'What is-' he started but this Katy interrupted him.

'Altair-' she said, her voice had lost the rasp but now it was dull, flat and lifeless.

He turned his head sharply to look at her, she was still staring at him intently. The assassin moved towards Katy and crouched down in front of her.

'You know my name.' he stated, Katy nodded.

'How?' he asked.

'Altair, ' she said it more forcefully this time, ' either help me, give me food and coin, or kill me now.'

He blinked.

'Oh, God,' she moaned, the girl was clutching at her head, rocking back and forth.

Altair stood up and took a step back.

_She's going mad!_

'Just make it fucking stop!' Katy's voice rising in voice and pitch ending in a blood-curdling scream before she slumped back into the world of constant dreaming.

%%%%&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$"""""""""""""""""""""*******(((((^^^^^^^^^^^^

**So there is the chapter I promised you all, personally I hate it but it's been so long since I wrote a proper chapter.**

**You all know Peta are kind of idiots, well get this, sea-kittens. Dunno if you've heard about it yet but here's the link: **.org/sea_ It's kinda cute, and I'd laugh if it worked. Instead of fishing we'd go kittening or catting. Just as well they didn't call them sea-puppies.... :S


	12. Chapter 10

**_NOTE:_ First ever fan fic, please be nice and please reveiw. Thank you. (None of this is mine except Katy)**

They were all there, her whole family, but something was wrong. Katy was stood in her living room at home, her family and friends before her like some big reunion. She had no recollection of how she got there, last thing she remembered was asking Altair to kill her.

_Maybe he did, maybe this is death._ Katy thought.

**You're not dead, this is your family. Now.**

Katy tried to move and couldn't, she was being held back by some invisible cage. She took a closer look at the people around her. Her mum was stood next to her father.

_What's __**he**__ doing home? He's jus-_ Her thoughts stopped as she saw the look on her mother's face.

She had been crying, her eyes all puffy and bloodshot, her father looked angry. Kel and 'Manda were there too, stood close to Anthony, he too looked as if he'd been crying. Katy wanted to reach out to him, hold him, tell him it was ok.

Last of all she noticed Jamie, trying to look like the background, not wanting to be noticed. Katy narrowed her eye focusing on his image, his eye were vacant and sad. And that in his hand, a small, familiar book...

**He knows!**

'No!' Katy screamed, her voice echoing off the unseen prison walls.

She turned a full 360 degrees, clutching at her head. It felt ready to burst, the pain. Then she heard her mother's voice:

'She's gone, Katy's gone!'

'Where?' This voice was unfamiliar, stern. 'Do you have any information?'

Slowly a police officer dissolved into the scene before her. Katy beat her fists against the barrier to try and get them to see her.

'Mum!' She yelled. 'Mum, I'm right here!'

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a quick movement, Katy turned her head and saw Jamie looking right at her, but his eyes unfocused and he went back to regarding the questioning of the officer.

'Jamie!'Katy tried again, tears were pouring out of her eyes now. 'You know, you can help!'

His eyes suddenly clenched shut, his thumb absently running over the spine of the book. Jamie's eyes opened again and locked with hers through the eternity of non-reality and his head nodded ever so slightly. Confused, Katy stood there looking at him, eye gaze quickly shifting to Anthony and back, but Jamie was gone. Slowly the whole scene before her disappeared, faded to black.

**Apologies for this being so short and taking forever to put up. Just finished my mock exams at school so new chapters should be coming more frequently now. **

**This is my 10 chapter mile stone, I'm happy I've managed to keep this alive for so long and hugs and cookies to all of those who supported me. **

**And, and, and as you may have noticed our dear Katy isn't exactly right in the cranium. We will find out the sources of this later on. Keep reading my loverly people.**

**xXXXXxxxXXxxxxxxxXXXxxzXXx  
MaseyMoo**


	13. shuffles about guiltily Hai guis

Oh. My. God.

Back at this old place. I'm so soo sorry for basically ignoring this place, this story and you guys. I'm afraid all I can do is apologise, be angry at me, hate me or whatever. I'm going to get writing again as soon as I possibly can. Seriously, so much has happened since I last posted here, I'm not going to bore you all with the details, but it's been life changing.

Real chapter to follow, watch this space.

Loves MaseyMoo XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxX


	14. Chapter 11

Katy sat up, eyes wide, she looked around. Sunlight was pouring in through the high windows of the sandy coloured room, it was painful to have her eyes open, but Katy didn't want to see black again, it scared her. Looking around franticly, there was nothing that gave away anything about her location. The room was small, well lit by natural light and very simple. It contained the bed she was lying on and a counter with a basin and chipped mirror on the opposite wall.

Katy pushed herself off the bed and walked over to the mirror, her knees wobbling slightly. She peered at her reflect. Her face was clean, hair brushed but slightly greasy. Katy looked like she'd been punched in the face, there were dark shadows under her eyes, which were bloodshot.

Disgusted by the creature that sneered back at her, Katy went and sat back on the bed. Her box was sat at the foot of it, almost inviting. But she suspected that the food and trinkets had been stolen or removed. She leaned down and rummaged through the box, moving aside the pieces of cloth that had been washed and folded, Katy was surprised to find everything still there, there was even some extra food.

"Where am I?" Katy asked herself.

"You are in my home."

Katy whipped her head round toward the voice. There was an elderly man leaning in the doorframe. His short, grey hair stood out from his tanned, weather beaten face, which was kindly.

"Wh- who are you?"

"I am a friend," the man responded, "you do not need a name for me."

_You can trust him... I think._

**There is no fals-**

"No!" Katy clutched at her head, refusing to let the thoughts through.

"Are you all right, my child?" The man moved over to Katy and crouched next to her.

"Why... how am I here?"

"Another friend of mine brought you to my home, he said you needed help."

"No," Katy's voice was desperate, " no, you don't get it, this stupid fucking game!"

"This is no game, child," the man said kindly, "this is life."

Katy growled and jumped to her feet. But her knees were too weak, she crumpled to the ground crying. The man kneeled next to her and put his arms around her, delicately, as if she might break.

"My child, you need to rest."

Katy returned the hug, clinging onto the kindly old man as if he was her only life line, all she wanted was human contact. Real contact, not a veiled dream, someone she could touch, not just stand helpless, a shoulder to cry on, not a memory to scream at.

The man held Katy, comforting her. He had been told by her rescuer that she had some problems, not all physical. So he let her cry, mental issues needed to be allowed to escape from the mind, the best way for that to happen was to cry.


	15. Chapter 12

**_NOTE:_ First ever fan fic, please be nice and please reveiw. Thank you. (None of this is mine except Katy)**

People. Another chapter, finally. The only reason this has been churned out is because my busy body little sister found this and urged me to write more. (Apologies for any typos, just switched OS and don't have Microsoft Office, so I'm using word pad to write this.)

After what seemed like an eternity trapped in that one tiny room, the man who helped her let her out of the building. Katy was only allowed into a garden area, but she was so relieved to finaally be breathing fresh air, to feel a real breeze and feel sunlight on her skin. Although it seemed like forever, it had only been two weeks since she was brought to this place by who she could only assume was Altair. Katy was surprised to see other people in the garden, but it turned out the kind man, who she called Phil, helped other people as well.

Katy sat against a tree, eyes closed, just listening to the sounds of other people. Although the strength in her legs had built up, it was still painful to stand or walk for a long period of time. As Katy thought about everything, she tried to calculate how lond she'd actually been in the game, but everything before she woke up here seemed like a blur. The only things that really stood out were her encounters with Altair, even when she tought about her family, she couldn't fully form their faces in her mind.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Katy opened her eyes and looked around. There was a small group of young children playing nearby, two guys who looked to be in their late twenties stood together talking in a serious tone of voice. A woman who looked to be a lot older than anyone else here was crouched in the shadow of the wall on the other side of the garden. Lastly, Katy's gaze fell on a boy who was staring right at her. All the time Katy had been in the garden he just sat and watched her, not saying a word, not moving or even looking away when Katy met his stare. She took a deep breath and slowly approached him, her knees aching all the while. The boy looked about her age, give or take a few years, his hair stuck out at odd angles as it was allowed to grow. Katy sat next to him on the bench, the boy was now looking down at his lap.

"Hey," Katy said softly.

The boy turned to look at her, his dark brown eyes, which she expected to sparkle full of life were dull, seemingly empty. Katy inhaled sharply, then ever so slowly the boy raised his hand in what appeared to be a greeting.

"Can't you speak?" Katy asked.

The boy nodded, his full lips parting a little before he pursed them, his eyes fell and he started inpecting the grass.

"You don't want to speak, do you?"

He shook is head. A lock of his hair fell into his line of vision, but he didn't notice or care. Katy willed herself to not reach and push it back. She decided then and there she'd help this boy. There was something about him, but she couldn't quite place it.

"How old're you?"

The boy held up ten fingers and then eight.

"Eighteen?"

He nodded.

"Do you have a name?"

He nodded again.

"What is it?"

The boy leaned back and shook his head.

"Oh," Katy felt a little dissapointed, but decided to press on. If she was going to be communitcating with this boy, she'd need a name for him.

"Can I call you, um, Ollie?"

He shrugged, so Katy took that as a yes.

"Ollie." She said, so it was almost cemented in place.

Ollie looked at her, the corners of his mouth twitched before he let out a shy smile. Katy grinned, she'd managed this much in so little time. She asked question after question, hoping to get him to talk, but he merely responded with a nod or shake of his head, a shrug, a smile or a frown.  
Phil appeared in the garden and made his way over to Katy and sat next to her. He looked sadly between the two before speaking.

"You've managed more in a few hours than I have in as many years." He told Katy. "It's time for you to go inside, my dear."

Katy began to protest, she desperatly wanted to spend more time with Ollie, but Phil cut her off and took her arm in a firm grip.

"Okay, fine, I'll go." Katy gave up.

She gave Ollie a quick hug before allowing herself to be ushered inside where she was once again locked in her tiny room. After seeing the other people who Dr. Phil kept here, Katy decided she was in the middle eastern version of a lunatic asylum. Although this made her very uncomfortable, she was glad to have something to distract her from what was really happening. As she fell asleep, Katy once again saw a pair of golden eyes approaching her from the darkness. It was a recurring hallucination and it terrified her. Once again Katy screamed as she tried to get away. Once again, Phil came into the room and soothed her with kind words.


	16. Apologies

Almost a year since I last put up a chapter.

I guess I should do something about that.

Working on a shiney new chapter for y'all, watch this space.


	17. Chapter 13

HEY LOOK, a REAL chapter. Took me long enough. Anyways, enjoy. :)

Perhaps a week passed, maybe it was longer, not that Katy was counting the days. She spent most of her time in the garden with Ollie, telling him stories of her family, her friends and her life that felt that felt a lifetime away. Katy's silent friend sat and listened intently to each story, to him, they were intriguing and almost believable. However, as Katy rambled, her mind often drifted elsewhere, usually to half formed plans about how she would get back to real life.

On one occassion the girl glanced at the building thinking she saw something moving in the window of the doctor's office. Katy had found out a few days before that his real name was Nasir and he worked as a doctor and surgeon for Assassins in Acre. Every now and then a white robed figure would appear at the door, some with blood spoiling the pureness of their clothing, others having older wounds check up and more still requesting a poison for their target.

Katy was on the look out for one Assassin in particular, she was begining to think it was in vain, but one particularly blustery day, a white shadow fell from the roof of a neighbouring building to the garden. As the thing unfolded from his crouch one of the small children ran up to him and tugged on the hem of the robe. This Assassin turned, smiled and greeted the younger boy. No coldness in anything he did.

The knowledge that Altair was actually a nice guy gave Katy's heart a warm feeling. She watched him frim the bench, completely ignoring Ollie now, but she was too absorbed in other things. Altair made his way to the door where Nasir was waiting. He took the Assassin inside where they remained for maybe half an hour before emerging once more, still in conversation. Ollie left my side and walked right passed them, Nasir broke from the conversation to give Ollie and encouraging smile, which he returned.

Katy watched the pair as they continued to talk, Nasir eventually back inside to continue his work, as he did so the Assassin turned to face her, evidently he was aware that she had not taken her eyes off of him. Katy looked away and became very interested in the tree at the centre of the garden, looking at the small birds flitting about the branches, pretending not to notice that Altair was walking over to her. Katy switched her gaze to the floor as she felt him sit down beside her.

"Staring is rude, you know." He said nonchalantly.

"What d'you mean?" Katy played dumb, knowing it wouldn't work.

"You know exactly what I mean, little girl." Altair said grimly, "You are not as subtle as you think."

"And you're not the badass Assassin I though you were, either." Katy muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She smiled up at him.

Altair grunted and turned away from her, looking up he too regarded the little birds in the tree and sighed.

"S'up?"Katy asked.

"Pardon?"

"You okay?"

"Yes," A look of anoyance crossed his face in a flash, "Why would I not be?"

"That was a bit of a big sigh." Katy pointed out. The Assassin shrugged.

"And for future reference," Katy went on, disregarding Altairs shrug, if he didn't want to talk about what was bothering him, fair enough, "I am not a little girl."

"Oh, really?" Altair's eyeline fell to her chest, he smirked and looked back at her face, "You hove nothing to suggest otherwise."

"Fuck you, you pervy bastard!" Katy hit his chest, not too hard, but enough to push him away, "I'm seventeen."

"Then why are you not married? Where are your children?"

"Because," she said, clenching her jaw, she had said it enough already, "I don't belong here."

"Oh, yes. Future girl. I guess I know why now."

"And what is your assumption, O Great Master?"

Altair smirked again before replying: "Not a soul would settle with someone as insane as you."

"I'm not crazy!" Katy insisted, her voice rising an octave or two. "You're all just a bunch of close minded douche bags. In my ti-"

She stopped suddenly and burst out laughing. Altair just watched, a bemused expression on his face.

"Oh, god." Katy clitched her ribs, "I sound like some wrinkly old geezer talking about World War two!"

"World war?" Altair asked, suddenly very interested. "The entire world at war?"

"Pretty much." Katy wiped her eyes and sniffed, "S'ok, it's, like... 900 years away."

"Why? What happened?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" The girl shook her head. "I dunno, never paid attention in my history class. Some guy got shot in the head, made some other people angry, a bunch of other guys shooting at each other, planes and stuff."

She made the shape of a gun with her hands and pretened to shoot at the birds. Altair had not spoken a word while she tried to explain, and it seemed like he was waiting for more.

"Anyways, we're getting from the issue at hand, in my time, it's kinda wrong to be married and have kids... children, when you're seventeen. For all that to be socially acceptable, it's, like, twenty-something, three or four. Most people end up getting divorced anyway."

"Really? Your world is a strange one."

"Nah, it's normal, the same world as yours, just a different time."

Altair said nothing, just looked at her long and hard. Katy smiled at him again.


	18. Chapter 14

****Okay, so long time no write? Ehehh.. well here is a real chapter... finally.  
Don't own AC, you know the drill.  
Enjoy, review..

Quick fyi, this takes place about a couple of weeks after the last chapter ended.  
ON WITH THE STORY

**Wake up.**

Katy opened her eyes, _that_ voice was back again. She recalled talking with Altair again yesterday. About the war, guns and biological warfare. With a groan Katy sat up, she had no memory of coming back to her room and going to sleep, but, evidently, it had happened at some point. At that moment Nasir came into the room carrying a tray with a bowl and cup balanced on it. Katy was aware of the weary look he gave her as he set the tray down by her bed.

"I hope you are feeling better this morning, Katy." The doctor said.

"I feel fine," Katy replied as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and shook her head, "What happened?"

"Ah, you do not remember?" He asked delicately.

"I was talking with Altair, then... nothing."

Nasir closed his eyes for a moment and sighed before fixing Katy with a level gaze. "After he left there was an incident, you started shouting, I had to sedate you and bring you back to your room."

"I see," Katy looked down at her hands, fingers twisted together in her lap. "Thanks for the food, Nasir."

"You are most welcome." Then he left.

A loud rumbling from her stomach caused Katy to grab the bowl. Whatever was in it wasn't particularly nice to eat, but it was better than nothing. When she finished the meal Katy laid back on her bed and tried to remember any events of last night. But there was nothing. No memories between now and then.

_Hello?_

**Why do you always ask questions?**

_Why not?_

**Meddlesome... causes problems.**

_For whom?_

**Again with the questions, but to answer that, both of us.**

Katy closed her eyes, this presence always spoke in circles, never truly giving her an answer. It had been rather silent of late, so she was quite surprised when it answered her. It usually left when it was done, but Katy could still feel it, almost hovering in the back of her mind.

**I'm here because we need to talk.**

"Talk?" Katy asked aloud. "About what?"

**About your situation.**

"Yeah, it sucks, right?" She shrugged and rolled over. "So are you finally going to give me some answers?"

**I am as trapped as you are. You need to be careful, some of the things you say could change and damage the way history is supposed to happen. Luckily whatever you said last night were discounted as insane ravings. **

"Fine, I'll be careful."

_But isn't this a game?_ She thought, _How can all of this actually have happened?_

**More questions.**

Katy could almost see the voice rolling its eyes, causing her to roll her own.

**Don't do that. Now, you must have been brought here for a reason. These things don't just happen.**

"Evidently they do." She muttered. "Anyways, why are you bringing this up now? I mean I've been here for, like, a year or something already."

**About two and a half months, actually.**

"Shut up, smart-ass, feels like longer."

**Well, now you know, keep a note of the date bec-**

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

_**I**_** don't know, carve it into the wall, count in your head, ask the doctor for a pen and paper...**

"The last one, I think."

**Good girl.**

And then it was gone, just as the door opened. Nasir walked into the room and picked up the tray with the empty bowl and still untouched beaker of water.

"Not thirsty?" He asked.

Katy sat up and shook her head.

"Who were you talking to?"

The girl looked over Nasir's shoulder and saw the now familiar white hood of the Assassins.

"No one." Katy told him.

She watched as he straitened up then flicked her gaze back to Altair. Katy waved, but received nothing in return.

"Okay, child," Nasir didn't sound convinced, "Is there anything else you require?"

"No." Was Katy's automatic response, Nasir was just about to leave when Katy called out. "Actually, do you have any writing materials?"

"Of course," the doctor smiled, "I'll bring them to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

Katy laid back on her bed and rolled so she was facing away from the door, suddenly feeling incredibly alone. She could feel her eyes sting and fill with tears. She must have fallen asleep at some point as she was woken by the sound of her door opening. Katy looked over her shoulder and instead of seeing Nasir, she was greeted by the sight of Altair walking towards her with parchment, a quill and ink pot.

"The doctor asked me to bring you these." He informed her.

"Thanks." Katy attempted a smile but faltered when she looked at him properly.

_How far into the game is he? Have the doubts started yet? Or has he finally put the pieces together?_

Altair looked troubled, as if he was trying to solve a difficult math problem. The Assassin placed the writing implements on the counter and turned to leave, but something stopped him. He looked back at Katy who was hunched on the bed, he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up.

"Courage," He said, "And strength, you need to get through this."

Then without another word he strode to the door and left.


	19. Chapter 15

Sorry. Thank you. Here you go! Trying to figure out where to take this story. It has become so difficult but I shall power on!

The next few days were spent in relative serenity. Katy had drawn up a calendar to keep track of time. She thought a lot about home, her family and friends, but their memories had faded long ago, now they were a distant blur in her mind. Her place in this world with Nasir was feeling more and more real as time passed. The girl was with the doctor in his office, they were talking quietly about current events, the state of the city and their speculation about what could happen in the future.

Their conversation eventually landed on the topic of the Assassins and their role in what was happening. Katy didn't want to seem too eager to talk about them, one in particular, but it was what she knew most about. She also knew how things would play out regarding that certain faction. She desparately wanted to warn them, but she couldn't risk it, who knew how it would affect the future.

Nasir watched the young girl carefully, she was a mystery, an enigma. Her outburst three days before had them all walking on egg shells. There was no indicatation as to what would set her off, in fact, Nasir had been keeping an eye on Katy that day, saw her talking to Altair, then when he left she went to speak with some of the children. It was not long after that. She snapped. Yelling at thin air, arguing with nothing before falling to the floor, completely unresponsive to everything happening around her.

"Do you remember anything about what happened a few nights ago?" Nasir asked Katy.

She looked at him with a sad expression and shook her head.

"It is probably just as well." The doctor murmured, "You alarmed some of the other patients. I am seeing what I can do about moving you to a different house."

"But-"

"I like you Katy, just as like all of the patients here," He explained, "But I have act for the good of the many, not just you. You have to understand that they were here first, while you have temporary lapses of the mind, they are constantly in that state and need my help more. I am sorry, Katy."

"I understand, Nasir." Katy looked down at her hands on her lap, willing them to stop fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "When am I going?"

"There are a few thing that I need to get into place, but you will be going Jerusalem, I have a collegue there who will take good care of you."

Nasir moved around the desk and pulled Katy into a hug. She clung on to him, one of the few constants in her life since she came here and he was sending her away. She felt tears welling up, but willed them away, far too many tears had been shed for no good reason.


End file.
